


When rising suns collide

by sanslumiere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blindfolds, Cobb Vanth's Red Scarf, Developing Relationship, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, One Night Stands, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Single Dad Struggles, Space Cowboys in love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanslumiere/pseuds/sanslumiere
Summary: Cobb stands. He leans forward, forehead touching Din’s helmet.“I heard this is how Mandalorians kiss.”Din laughs.“It is… but are you ready for the real thing?”Set just after Chapter 9. Din and Grogu stay the night at Cobb's house after defeating the Krayt Dragon. Din discovers something about himself he didn't previously know that makes him question his place in the galaxy.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After many years of reading and admiring fanfiction from dozens of fandoms on this site... I have finally written my own. THAT'S the power this ship has (lmfaooooo). Although I have experience in creative writing, this is my first attempt at pure "serious" fanfiction SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH MEEEE. 
> 
> I wanted to explore the idea that Din doesn't see himself as "worthy" of love due to his years of isolation... that is until he meets the right person. And when he DOES meet that person, he still doesn't think he's worthy of affection and a relationship. 
> 
> Angsty, yes, but it WILL have a happy ending. I promise.
> 
> Anyways, I don't know how many chapters this will be... maybe four? We'll see ;)

“Sure you don’t wanna stay the night?”

Small wrinkles form at the corners of the Marshal’s twinkling eyes as he smiles at the Mandalorian.

Reflections from the bonfire’s flames dance across Din’s helmet. 

The child dozes in his adoptive father’s arms, softly cooing himself through a blissful dream. Din looks down at the small creature and sighs.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give him a proper rest.”

Cobb smiles at Din again, all creased lines.

“I imagine the party’s gonna go on until the suns rise,” Cobb says as he stands and stretches. “I got room back at mine. Sure we can find something for the little one to sleep in.”

Din slowly stands, fearful that a sudden movement might wake the child.

“Thanks Marshal. I… we really appreciate it,” Din says. He means it.

Cobb beams. 

“Pleasure’s all mine Mando."

Behind the visor Din beams back.

***

“There. That should do it.”

Cobb stands back from his creation: a makeshift cradle made from an old wicker basket and torn rags.

“Looks pretty cozy to me,” Din says as he carefully lowers the child, placing a piece of cloth over him and tucking him in. 

“Thanks again. It’s not often we get a proper place to sleep.”

“Please. It’s the least I can do after today.” Cobb smiles at Din. “You were… amazing.”

“Thanks,” Din laughs. 

They stand looking at the sleeping child for a few minutes. Studying his breathing, hoping he is down for the count.

Din registers the state of his armour, still covered in green slime despite his best efforts to wipe it clean before the party.

“Do you, um…” Din looks down at his own body.

Cobb gives a small laugh and cocks his head.

“Fresher’s down the hall. Second door on the left. I’ll get you some spare clothes if you want…”

Din nods.

“Thanks. That would be great.”

***

Din looks back at the weary man in the mirror. 

Dark eyes encompassed by even darker circles; five day old stubble; ungroomed moustache; unkempt, curly brown hair sticking out wildly. 

He usually likes to take care of his appearance despite being the only one to see his face. It keeps him feeling normal. Human.

It also gives him hope that one day, maybe, he will be able to share his face with another living creature. Someone he loves. Someone he cares for.

The thought once again races through his mind as he stands in Cobb Vanth’s fresher. Hands gripping the sink, face inches away from the mirror.

His armour has long been removed, scrubbed clean so it shines once again. 

Din strips out of his black flight suit and steps into the shower. He sighs as the cool water hits his skin. It was good to feel human again.

***

Din feels a sense of excitement as he steps out of the fresher wearing only his helmet and another man’s clothes.

Cobb gave him a loose shirt and linen drawstring pants, both in a deep green, not just to borrow but to have. Din offered to pay for the items but Cobb had insisted that wasn’t necessary.

Din walks into the small sitting room to find Cobb dozing on the couch. His long limbs angled awkwardly, spilling onto the floor. The child’s makeshift cradle sits in the corner, small breathing sounds emanating from it.

The casual, peaceful scene of simple domesticity makes Din smile.

He walks up to Cobb and places a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. Cobb wakes with a short intake of breath.

“Sorry,” Din says as Cobb looks up at him with tired eyes. “I’m happy to take the couch.”

Cobb lets out a small laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re my guest. You take the bed.”

Din sighs. The man's generosity makes him feel overwhelmed.

“Really, I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed. Besides, you can barely fit on that thing.”

Din laughs quietly. Cobb feigns offence and then joins in the laughter himself.

“Okay,” Cobb says as he stands. He walks up to Din. “I have another proposal then.”

Din cocks his head.

“What’s that?”

Cobb slyly grins, then softly laughs.

“It’s nothing. I was just…”

Din steps forward until there is only a foot between them. 

“Spit it out Marshal.”

Cobb looks down, then into Din’s visor where he assumes his eyes are.

“Well… it is a rather large bed. Built for two.”

Din steps forward again. They are close. Cobb’s breath fogs up his visor.

“That is an interesting proposal Marshal.”

Cobb’s eyes twinkle. 

“I’m glad you think so.”

Din feels a rush of emotions all at once. The adrenalin from the day’s action along with the chance to feel human, to feel something, explodes inside him. 

Now or never. He grabs hold of Cobb’s hand and drags him down the hall.

***

“So… how do you usually do this?”

Cobb sits on his bed wearing nothing but a white pair of briefs. Din had already hastily removed the rest of the man’s clothes as soon as they entered the room. 

Din stands - still dressed, still helmeted - in front of the Marshal.

“Well, as you’re well aware, you can’t see my face,” Din says. “However…”

He walks over to where Cobb’s clothes were thrown unceremoniously on the ground and picks up the red scarf.

“There are ways my people get around it."

Din slowly saunters up to the Marshal, his heart pounding inside his chest. 

He drags the scarf along Cobb’s shoulders, his neck, his torso. Cobb shivers in response.

“I'll do it,” Cobb says quietly. “But please, let me see your body first. Fair’s fair.”

Din can’t say no. Not with the desperate way Cobb was looking up at him.

“Okay Marshal…”

“Please, call me by my name Mando.”

Din laughs and drapes the scarf around Cobb’s neck.

“Okay Cobb. Then… you can call me Din.”

Cobb’s eyes widen.

“Din… I can get used to that.”

Cobb’s hands clench at the front of Din’s shirt, slowly hiking it up, up, up until toned, scarred skin becomes visible. 

He leans into Din’s torso, breathing in deeply, inhaling his scent, licking a stripe along his abs.

“Fuck… you’re beautiful Din.”

Din runs his hands through Cobb’s soft, silver hair as his shirt is stripped off.

“Speak for yourself.”

Cobb’s hands make their way to Din’s drawstring. He looks up for reassurance once more. Din nods. 

Din’s pants are slowly dragged down his body. His cock bobs up, already filled with arousal.

“Fuck…” Din lets out a shudder as Cobb grabs hold of it.

Cobb gives it a few testing strokes before taking the head in his mouth. Din gasps, his hand in Cobb’s hair tightens.

“Cobb…”

Cobb moans around Din’s cock as his head bobs up and down, up and down. Slowly licking along the base, root to tip.

Din’s breath hitches in his throat. He feels his climax coming far too soon.

“Stop… Cobb, you’re gonna make me…”

Cobb removes his mouth from Din’s cock with a vulgar pop.

“I won’t ruin our fun, don’t worry,” Cobb says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cobb stands. He leans forward, forehead touching Din’s helmet. 

“I heard this is how Mandalorians kiss.”

Din laughs.

“It is… but are you ready for the real thing?”

Cobb pulls back and nods. Din grabs the red scarf from around Cobb's neck and holds it up to his eyes.

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

Din ties the fabric around the back of Cobb’s head. He waves his hand in front of his eyes. No response.

“All good?” 

Cobb nods again. Din grins.

Slowly Din lifts up his helmet, gently placing it on Cobb’s bedside table. He breathes the fresh air. The smell of sex and sweat hits his nostrils.

He takes Cobb’s face in his hands and leans forward. Their lips gently touch. Din gasps at the sensation.

Cobb deepens the kiss, his tongue forces its way into Din’s warm, welcoming mouth. Hot, needy, desperate. 

Din moans, Cobb smiles into his mouth.

They part, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

“Fuck Din. You took the wind out of me,” Cobb laughs.

Din exhales.

“I… I haven’t done this before.”

Cobb’s face softens.

“What?” Cobb says as he pulls Din into a soft embrace. “Never?”

Din sighs, drapes his arms around Cobb’s sturdy shoulders, tucking his head in the crook of the other man’s neck.

“Never. No one has ever seen me…”

“Without your helmet.” Cobb places a gentle peck on Din’s temple. “I know.”

Din pulls away and looks up at Cobb.

“So do you still want to…”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Cobb says as he blindly caresses Din’s face. “You just let me know what you’re comfortable with.”

Din pauses.

“I wanna do everything,” he tells Cobb breathlessly.

“Eager hey?” Cobb laughs. “Tell me what you wanna do first then.”

Instead of telling him, Din slowly pushes Cobb back towards the bed. Getting the hint, Cobb lays down and moves his way up the bed until his head rests on the pillows.

Din slowly climbs on top of him, his own legs straddling Cobb’s thighs. He leans down to kiss Cobb, soft and tender.

He makes his way down Cobb’s body, placing soft pecks to the many scars and lines that paint his skin. He pulls down Cobb’s briefs, gasping as the other man’s cock springs to life.

“You okay?” Cobb asks as props himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah… just bear with me.”

“Just as long as you don’t bite it off, you’ll be fine,” Cobb laughs and lies back down again.

Din laughs nervously and bends over, taking as much of Cobb’s cock into his mouth as he can.

“Woah! Steady on cowboy!” Cobb laughs.

“Sorry,” Din says with his mouth full. 

Din pulls back and takes his time, enjoying the new sensation, new taste. It’s thrilling. The noises he draws out of the Marshal make him feel sexy, wanted…

He pulls back after Cobb starts bucking into his mouth.

“Top draw.” Cobb says breathlessly as he waves towards his bedside table.

Din crawls over and opens it, quickly finding the small vial of liquid.

He returns to his place between Cobb’s thighs. Cobb lifts his knees up so both his feet are planted on the mattress.

“I’ll guide you, don’t worry,” Cobb says. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon enough, baby.”

Din’s breath shudders at the pet name.

“I’ve watched, you know… those kind of holos before. When I was…”

“When you were alone? Before your sudden leap into fatherhood?” Cobb laughs.

“Yeah.” Din joins in the laughter. “I don’t get much alone time anymore.”

Cobb nods.

“Just take it easy sweetheart. We ain’t in any rush. Have all the time in the world.”

Din nods despite the fact Cobb can’t see him. 

He squeezes liquid onto two of his fingers and places them at Cobb’s entrance, testing the other man’s reaction.

“It’s okay Din,” Cobb says softly. “You ain’t gonna break me.”

Din bends down and kisses Cobb as his fingers breach the tight ring of muscle. Cobb gasps into his mouth when Din starts moving his fingers in, out, in, out. They twist experimentally and brush against the spot that makes Cobb see stars.

“Fuck Din!”

They continue to kiss until Cobb grabs hold of Din’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of his body.

“I’m ready if you are, sweetheart.”

“Yeah,” Din breathes. “I’m ready.”

Cobb grins. He grabs hold of Din’s cock and lines him up with his entrance. Din slowly, slowly pushes into the tight, wet, warmth. He gasps for air at the squeeze, at the new sensation. 

“Yeah, that’s it baby,” Cobb says softly, breath catching in his throat.

Cobb grabs onto Din’s ass once he’s fully seated inside. Din takes the not so subtle hint and pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. The vulgar sound of flesh on flesh rings in his ears. 

He does it again and again and again, making sure to occasionally change the angle slightly to hit the spot inside Cobb’s body that makes the other man gasp like he’s drowning.

Sweat drips down Din’s back, gathers on his forehead causing his already debauched hair to stick. 

Cobb grabs onto the back of Din’s head and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

“Fuck baby,” Cobb gasps when they part. “You’re gonna…” 

“Do it. Come for me Marshal.”

Din speeds up his movements and grabs hold of Cobb’s leaking cock, stroking it to match his own movements. Cobb groans. 

Soon Cobb is shuddering head to toe, cock pulsing in Din’s hand until he spills onto both their stomaches. 

The way Cobb clenches around Din’s cock is enough for Din to reach his own climax. 

Din bends down and smashes his mouth onto Cobb’s as his cock aches for its release. He finally reaches his peak, spilling deep inside the other man.

They kiss lazily, sloppily as they come down from their respective climaxes.

“Wow,” Din breathes when they part.

Cobb brings a hand up to Din’s face, caressing it softly.

“Wow is right. Fuck Din, you sure that was your first time?”

Din laughs, turns his head into Cobb’s palm, kissing it gently.

They lay in each other arms for what feels like an eternity, too bone tired to move and clean themselves up. Finally, Din pulls out causing Cobb to groan at the loss of fullness.

“Fresher?” Din asks. “Care to join me?”

“Are you suggesting round two is on the table?” Cobb laughs.

“Don’t be so presumptuous old man,” Din teases. “And the blindfold stays on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. Memories of the night before come flooding back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for all the love the first chapter got! I'm so glad there are so many people who love these two space cowboys as much as I do 🥰 🥰 🥰 
> 
> This one is a little angsty... so be warned. But as I said, there will be a happily ever after. How we get there... you'll just have to wait and see 😉
> 
> I apologise if any of the food items Cobb lists are not available on Tatooine. I was desperately searching on Wookieepedia for "Tatooine breakfast foods" and amazingly this is what came up.

Din wakes up helmetless in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. The morning light from Tatooine’s twin suns streams through the thin, poorly drawn curtain, casting the whole room in a soft, golden glow.

A burst of panic makes Din’s blood run cold until he senses the presence of a body next to him, remembering what happened the night before.

Cobb’s long limbs are sprawled across the bed, his heavy breathing suggests he’s in a deep sleep. The red scarf turned makeshift blindfold remains across his eyes.

Relief hits Din. He bends down and gently places a soft kiss to Cobb’s forehead. The other man slightly rouses at the touch but doesn’t wake.

Din stands and dresses in the clothes Cobb gave him. The soft fabric and knowledge of who they once belonged to is a strange comfort.

He picks up his helmet from the bedside table and looks into the shiny, silver visor. 

This is the way.

He sighs and places it back on his head. 

His human senses are immediately lost and replaced with something artificial and cold. 

But the previous night’s new sensations - the smell of Cobb’s skin, the sound of Cobb’s moans, the sight of Cobb’s blushed face, the taste of Cobb’s kisses - are not forgotten.

***

“Hey buddy. It’s time to wake up.”

The child’s dark eyes slowly widen at the sound of his adoptive father’s voice. He giggles, smiles and stretches his arms out towards the helmeted man standing over his cradle.

“Okay then,” Din laughs as he picks up the baby, holding him gently in his arms. “Hope you had a good night’s sleep kiddo. I know I did.”

“I wonder why that was.” Cobb leans against the hallway doorframe wearing a soft purple robe and a huge grin. 

He stretches and walks over to Din and the child, kissing both of them on their foreheads.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” 

“Can I get you something to eat?” Cobb says as he walks into the kitchen. “Got some eggs, nausage, haroun bread…”

“That all sounds great.” Din walks into the kitchen and sits at the table, child in arms.

“Good,” Cobb says with a smile. “I’m sure the little one would love some bantha milk.”

“He’ll eat pretty much anything. You name it, he thinks it’s edible.”

The child looks up at Din guiltily, cooing softly. Din laughs.

“It’s okay kid. Just as long as you don’t eat any more live frogs.”

Cobb laughs.

“Now that’s a story I want to hear!”

***

Din, now fully armoured, and Cobb, now dressed sans armour, sit on the Marshal’s front porch watching the child play with a group of young villagers.

“Look at him. Fitting right in with the other kiddos!” Cobb laughs.

“People immediately fall in love with him everywhere we go,” Din says with a smile behind his helmet.

Cobb turns to him.

“I’m sure everywhere you go people fall in love with you too, Din.” He laughs at his own corny line. Din joins in the laughter.

They sit in silence for a few minutes watching the children play.

Cobb finally breaks it.

“I suppose you’ll be heading off soon. Now you’ve got the armour and all…” He says quietly, looking down at the ground. “I don’t wanna be presumptuous or anything. But, you know… you could always stay…”

Din’s heart starts racing. 

His head immediately fills with unrealistic scenarios of what his life could be like if things were different. 

If he and the child didn’t have bounties on their heads. 

If the child didn’t have powers that needed him to be reunited with his people.

If Din hadn’t sworn a creed as a child to never show his face again…

“Stop,” Din says, voice quaking.

Cobb looks up at up him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Don’t make me say no to you Cobb.”

Din stands up abruptly and walks back into the house. Cobb follows him.

***

“Hey! Din, baby. It’s okay… I was just thinking out loud.”

Din paces the room, head spinning, heart pounding, sweat clinging to his skin under his many layers…

“Well don’t! Don’t say those kind of things Cobb! You don’t know anything about me or my people or what I have to do…”

Cobb walks up to Din and places his hands on his shoulders. He looks into Din’s visor, somehow knowing exactly where his eyes are. 

He leans forward and places his forehead on Din’s helmet, closing his eyes. Din sighs.

“My mission is to reunite the child with his kind,” Din says. “I can’t have anything stop me from doing that.”

Cobb pulls back and looks at him.

“I know darlin’,” he says. “I’m not asking you to give up on that, but what I am asking is whether you’d come back to me… someday.” 

Cobb pauses before continuing.

“I… I haven’t felt like this with anyone before. You say I don’t know you, but I do Din. I do know you.”

Din’s breath hitches. This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for his whole adult life. 

His stomach does a backflip. His heart beats in his chest. His eyes start to well up behind the visor…

But something stops him from saying what he wants so desperately to say.

A horrible, sinister thought enters his head. 

The idea that a peaceful life with the man he’s falling for isn’t one that he deserves. 

That he’s just a ruthless killer. 

A bounty hunter always looking for his next pay cheque. 

His life is filled with violence and death and bad decisions. 

A path of destruction is always left in his wake…

“Cobb. I… I can’t,” Din says through tears.

Cobb sighs deeply. His own eyes start to water.

“You need to forget about me. And the kid,” Din says firmly. “Please. You deserve someone better. Someone who can give you everything you deserve… I can’t do that. I’m sorry.”

Din turns away and walks back outside.

Cobb doesn’t follow. Tears softly falling, he stares at spot where the man of his dreams disappeared, hoping that he’ll walk back through the door.

But he doesn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're well and truly in sad, angsty territory here folks. This chapter is from Cobb's POV since we already know what Din's has been up to between Chapters 9 to 16...
> 
> The remainder of this story will take place after Chapter 16, so spoilers if you still haven't seen it! I've also decided that this story will probably be four chapters and an epilogue.
> 
> Thanks again for the love! 💕💕💕

He’s gone.

The man who saved Cobb’s town and its people. 

The man who made Cobb feel pleasure like he’s never felt before.

The man who Cobb would give anything to be with just for one more day…

***

Twilight in Mos Pelgo is one of the most beautiful sights in the galaxy, Cobb thinks as he sits on his front porch with a glass of spotchka in hand. His third for the night.

The act has become part of Cobb’s new routine. 

Something he has done every night. For six months.

Whether it’s his porch or the cantina, it doesn’t matter to him.

Things are quiet in Mos Pelgo anyway, so having a constantly inebriated sheriff isn’t as bad as it seems. 

Or at least that’s how Cobb justifies his behaviour.

Besides from a few neighbourly disputes or the odd speeding speeder, crime just doesn’t happen anymore. 

Not since the day the Krayt Dragon was defeated when villagers and Tuskens stood side by side to bring down a common enemy.

Cobb smiles at the memory of Din asking him to take care of his child before getting swallowed whole by the beast, only to emerge victorious.

A true hero who asked for so little in return. 

Cobb looks into his empty glass and sets it aside. He stands, wobbly on his feet, and gets on his speeder.

He rides off into the sunset. 

He hopes his destination will help him forget about the man in the shiny Beskar armour. 

Even if it’s just for a little while.

***

Cobb swings open the doors to the Mos Eisley cantina. 

Just as he expected, and just as it is every time he visits, it’s packed with beings from all walks of life.

He saunters up to the bar, sitting down on a stool.

“One snort of spotchka please,” he asks the barkeep. 

A glass of blue liquid is placed in front of him. He drinks it immediately. 

“Thanks. Actually, leave the bottle. I’ve got a tab here.”

“Sure thing Marshal.”

Cobb pours himself another drink, downing it in one gulp, then pours another.

He catches the eye of a handsome young man down the end of the bar. 

Cobb smiles at him. The young man smiles back, stands up and approaches Cobb.

“Hey there, you a real Marshal?” He asks Cobb.

“Yup. You from around here?”

“Nope, just here for the night. Staying at the Inn. You know it?”

“Sure do,” Cobb offers the man a sip of his drink. The man accepts, finishing it off in a long chug.

They look at each other for a moment before Cobb stands up.

“Well, let’s go then cowboy,” Cobb says, slurring his words.

The young man beams at him.

“Sure! Follow me Marshal.”

Cobb smiles weakly and follows him out of the cantina.

***

Cobb wakes up with his head pounding.

He rouses and assesses where he ended up sleeping for the night: the cheapest room in Mos Eisley’s cheapest motel.

The young man remains asleep beside him, unaware that the suns are now well and truly up.

Cobb stands up slowly, puts on his clothes and walks out the door.

There’s no need to say goodbye.

***

Cobb parks his speeder out the front of the Mos Pelgo cantina.

His head still throbbing, he knows Weequay’s caf might help him think clearly again. Unsurprisingly, the place is empty.

“Weequay? You back there?”

No response. Cobb shrugs and steps behind the counter. 

He makes himself a full strength cup of caf. The hot beverage immediately alleviates some of his headache.

Cobb walks outside, sipping his caf as the town comes to life. He walks down the street. People greet him as he passes.

Finally he reaches the end of the road, where his humble home is…

He stops dead in his tracks. He drops his cup. His mouth hangs agape. 

A man in shiny Beskar armour leans against the post of his porch, helmet gleaming in the sunlight.

“Hey there partner,” the man says.

Cobb passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfaooo. Yeah, Cobb is a bit dramatic for fainting/swooning but I guess Din has that effect on people 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The reunion we've all been waiting for... This one was pretty hard to write, ngl. But I hope I hit the sweet spot between lovey-dovey and angst.
> 
> Reminder that there will be one more chapter (an epilogue) after this!
> 
> Thanks again for the love ❤️❤️❤️

“Cobb?”

The voice is muffled, soft, filled with concern. 

Cobb’s eyes flutter open. He squints as they adjust to the light.

“Hey, that’s it. There you go.”

The first thing Cobb sees when he opens his eyes is the man he dreams about every night. 

The way Din’s helmet catches the light of Tatooine’s twin suns makes Cobb feel like he’s still in a dream.

“Din?” Cobb’s voice is groggy, heavy with fatigue.

“That’s right. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Cobb struggles to his feet. Din’s grip on him is like a vice as they shuffle towards the Marshal’s home.

Inside Din guides Cobb to the couch, helping him lie down.

“I’ll get you some water.”

Din disappears into the kitchen. He returns moments later with a glass and kneels down next to Cobb.

“Here.”

Din carefully lifts Cobb’s head up, guiding the glass to his lips. Cobb drinks.

“Thank-you,” he says, looking up at Din.

Cobb grabs Din’s gloved hand, squeezing it tight. Din squeezes back.

“You need to rest up. It doesn’t look like you’ve slept,” Din says softly.

“I haven’t had a good night’s sleep since you left.” Cobb huffs out a laugh in spite of himself.

Din brings a gloved hand up to Cobb’s face, gently rubbing his thumb along his cheek. Cobb closes his eyes at the sensation.

“Oh Cobb,” Din says softly. “I’m here now.”

Cobb drifts off feeling safe, loved for the first time in a long time.

***

Cobb wakes to find himself alone. 

“Din?” He calls out.

Panic hits him like a bucket of ice water. 

Was it all a dream? Just something his drunken mind made up to torture him?

“Din!” He yells.

Din rushes into the room moments later.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Din says, panicked voice.

Din kneels beside Cobb, placing both hands on his face. He presses his helmet to Cobb’s forehead. Cobb lets out a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry,” Cobb says, eyes closed. “I just… I thought you’d gone again.”

Din pulls back and looks at Cobb.

“I’m here. And I’ll be here until you ask me not to be.” Din sighs. “I guess I have some explaining to do.”

***

“Din… I’m so sorry.”

Cobb and Din sit at the kitchen table. Din holds the little silver ball his son was so fond of, turning it over and over again in his gloved hands.

“Grogu is where he needs to be,” Din says. “It’s what I always wanted for him. And besides… it won’t be forever.” 

Din lets out a sigh. 

“Or at least I hope it’s not,” Din says, voice starting to crack.

“Oh darling, come here,” Cobb says gently.

Cobb moves his chair closer to Din and pulls him into a tight embrace. Din softly sobs as Cobb holds him tight.

“I’m sorry…” Din says through tears. 

“Hey now… don’t ever apologise for your emotions.”

Din pulls back and looks at Cobb.

“Thank-you. Sometimes I forget that it’s human to cry.” 

He lets out a small laugh.

“I’m sorry… for leaving. I’m sorry for causing you pain,” Din says. “I should have asked you to come with me, but I didn’t want you to leave your home, your people…”

Cobb shushes him.

“It’s okay. That’s in the past,” he says. “We can pick up where we left off.”

Din stands and holds out his hand to Cobb.

“Come with me. I have something to show you,” Din says.

Cobb nods and takes Din’s hand.

***

“Cyar’ika. It means beloved.”

Din and Cobb stand in the Marshal’s bedroom, face-to-face, arms draped around each other’s shoulders. Din is stripped down to his black flight suit and helmet. 

“Cyar’ika,” Cobb says. “That’s beautiful Din.”

Cobb leans forward and kisses Din’s helmet where his lips would be. He pulls back and smiles.

“What did you want to show me?”

“Close your eyes.”

Cobb obeys. He feels Din’s arms leave his shoulders then hears the unmissable sound of a helmet being placed down with a soft “clink”.

Cobb’s breath hitches, but his eyes remain closed.

“Are you sure Din? Your creed…”

“I’ve already broken my creed to show my face to someone I care for. I’m willing to do it again.”

Din kisses Cobb on the lips, soft and sweet.

“I’ve missed this,” Din says into Cobb’s mouth.

“Mmm, me too.”

Din pulls back.

“Okay. Open your eyes cyar’ika,” he says.

Cobb hesitates for a moment then opens them, immediately finding himself looking into the soft, deep brown eyes of the man he loves. 

“Wow,” Cobb says breathlessly as he takes in the sight of Din. “Oh baby, you’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

Din laughs, embarrassed at the praise. His smile is wide, all dimples and perfect teeth.

“Come here,” Cobb says.

Din steps forward and kisses Cobb again. It’s deep, passionate, filled with six month’s worth of regret.

They start pulling each other’s clothes off, kissing skin as it becomes exposed, gasping at the sensation, moaning into each other’s mouths…

Cobb guides Din towards the bed, pushing him down gently so his head rests on the pillows.

“Oh we’re reversing roles I see,” Din says as Cobb climbs on top of him.

“We’re only doing what you’re comfortable with cyar’ika,” Cobb says, butchering the word.

“Close. So close,” Din laughs.

Cobb pushes his naked body down onto Din’s, making the Mandalorian groan at the sensation.

“Is this close enough for you darling?” 

Cobb nibbles on Din’s jaw causing the other man to gasp.

“Come on Marshal, touch me,” Din whines.

Cobb takes pity on him, grasping Din’s already hard cock. Din groans, pulling Cobb down into another kiss. 

Cobb lines up his own cock beside Din’s, holding both of them in his hand. 

Skin slicked with sweat, their bodies move together in rapid, desperate motion. The room is filled with sounds of flesh on flesh as they moan each other’s names.

“I wanna see you Din… I wanna see you when you come…” Cobb breathes out, peppering kisses along Din’s neck.

“Then look at me Cobb,” Din whines, his climax fast approaching. “Look into my eyes.”

Cobb looks up into the face of his beloved, flushed red with pleasure.

“Come on,” Cobb pants. “Come for me baby.”

Din groans when he reaches his climax, body shaking as he coats his and Cobb’s stomachs with sticky warmth. 

Cobb follows moments later with a short intake of breath, collapsing onto Din with a satisfied sigh.

Din wraps his arms around Cobb, burying his head into the other man’s neck.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” Din says softly. 

“What?” Cobb leans up, looking into Din’s eyes.

“It means I love you. And I do…. I love you Cobb.”

Cobb smiles, eyes twinkling.

“I love you too Din.”

***

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Din and Cobb lie side by side on the bed. The morning sunlight streams through the window.

Cobb looks at Din confused.

“What?”

Din lets out a sigh. He turns onto his back, rubbing his face with his hands.

“I don’t know how to say it…”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad,” Cobb laughs.

Din looks at him, raising his eyebrows.

“It is. And it’s complicated. I didn’t want to tell you last night because we were so happy…”

“Just spit it out Din,” Cobb says firmly but with no anger.

Din sighs.

***

“Din… you have to be with your people. They need a leader.”

Cobb and Din stand in the Marshal’s kitchen fully dressed.

“I don’t want that life Cobb. Being a leader, a ruler… I’ve never wanted that.”

“It’s your duty Din. You wanted to find your people… and now you have.”

Cobb sighs.

“Besides, as the ruler of Mandalore, I’m sure you’ll be able to visit your desert dwelling cyar’ika as much as you want,” Cobb perfects the word this time.

Din feels a rush of emotions, pure love for the man in front of him.

“But I want a life here with you, with Grogu…” Din starts to sob.

Cobb wraps his arms around Din, stroking his hair softly.

“You can have that life too,” Cobb says. “But not now… Someday. When all this is over.”

Din looks at him with puffy eyes.

“A clan of three,” Din says gently.

Cobb smiles.

“Yeah darling. A clan of three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> * Cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> * Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - "I love you"


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the happy ending, as promised! 😉  
> Thank-you so much to everyone who read, commented and left kudos on this story 💖💖💖

Three years of nightly holo calls and weekend visits spent in bed. 

While Cobb’s life on Mos Pelgo remained peaceful, uneventful, he knew Din’s life was anything but.

It turns out liberating a planet is a time consuming business, but Cobb wasn’t going to complain.

They knew the wait would be worth it in the end. 

Whenever that was.

***

The suns set over Mos Pelgo.

Cobb walks down the town’s only street towards his home. Villagers bid him a goodnight. He returns the favour.

Another uneventful day. Another day without Din.

He reaches his house, enters and hangs up his holster on the wall beside the front door.

“Hey partner,” he hears behind him.

Cobb lets out a sigh and a small chuckle.

“Baby, I wasn’t expecting you this weekend…”

Cobb turns around. His jaw drops.

Standing in front of him is the love of his life, helmetless and armourless, holding the small child in his arms.

Although he’s three years older, Grogu looks like he hasn’t aged a day.

“Oh my stars,” Cobb says breathlessly. “Does this mean?”

Din nods.

“Yes cyar’ika. It’s over.”

Din’s choice to denounce his creed and abdicate was a decision he and Cobb had discussed constantly over the last three years. Handing power over to a Mandalorian who had the desire to rule was the best option for the people.

As for Grogu, three years of Jedi training had prepared him for the big, wide galaxy. Din’s only condition for his son was that he would live a normal, happy life with his family until he was old enough to be a real Jedi.

Cobb rushes forward and pulls them both into a loving hug. 

Grogu squeals with joy. 

Tears form at Din’s eyes as he’s embraced by the two beings in the galaxy he loves the most.

They part. Cobb caresses the side of Grogu’s face, then leans forward and kisses Din’s forehead.

“Look at us,” Cobb says softly. 

“A clan of three,” Din says. “Just like we said.”

***

Cobb and Din have no trouble finding Grogu a babysitter for their date night.

They decide to take Cobb’s speeder out to the deserted wastelands for a picnic under the stars and moons.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Cobb says, looking at Din with wide, loving eyes.

Din reaches out and caresses his hand.

“And this time I’m staying forever, so good luck getting rid of me,” Din laughs. Cobb joins in.

They sit in silence watching the sky, hand in hand, for what feels like an eternity. 

“Marry me,” Cobb says softly.

Din turns to him.

“What?” He says quietly.

Cobb smiles gently.

“Marry me Din. I love you and I want to be with you forever.”

Din rushes forward, smashing his lips onto Cobb’s mouth. He pulls back and caresses Cobb’s silver hair.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” Din says. “I love you to the moons and the suns and back.”

Din grabs hold of Cobb’s hands and stares deep into the twinkling eyes of his cyar’ika.

This is their way.


End file.
